Death
by Obsidian Buterfly
Summary: 'Love can make one do crazy things Syaoran-kun,' he replied quietly. Warnings: AU, kinda tragic, no pairings whatsoever, character death, centered around my favorite character in the whole series and that's about it.


_**Edit: Various glaring errors fixed and a bit of dialogue rewritten.**_

_**A/N: hi everybody. I'm back with a new fic which is kinda sad and has a character death in it. It's actually an AU one-shot since I really don't think the actual manga is going to end this way. Anyhow this was inspired by another fic of the same name so the basic idea for this thing is not mine although I did twist and turn the story a bit to suit my style. Hope you enjoy it even if it's not that great. I blame writer's block for that. Turns around to face a wooden block. "Curse you wooden block! This is all your fault!" ahem.**_

_**Anyhow please ignore my lame attempt at humor and go ahead and read. Don't forget to review.**_

The sun shone brightly across the sky, for now. If one looked towards the horizon they could clearly make out the dark cloud gathering along the edges of the landscape, heralding the signs of an upcoming shower. It was as if the sky itself wanted to share the grief that had befallen the brave group of dimension travelers.

He observed silently as the door opened and Sakura stepped across the threshold, dressed in a black frock, a very somber look on her face- jade eyes no longer sparkling with their usual sheen but rather looked past him in a dull way. She hiccupped slightly as tears once again began to pour from her puffy bloodshot eyes.

'Don't cry Sakura-chan,' Fay whispered softly, as she let the salty rivulets flow down her cheeks, unchecked.

'Oh -hic- Fay-san…' he felt his insides twist at the sound of her voice.

'S-Sakura-hime?' Syaoran's uncertain and heart-broken voice caught his attention. He had been far too engrossed in observing the princess to notice the arrival of the amber-eyed archaeologist until he was standing right beside him. Just like the princess, the boy was also dressed in black. It might appear to the onlookers as though the boy was not shedding any tears but his bloodshot eyes seemed to claim otherwise.

'The car is here.' He informed her, his voice shook despite his attempts to keep it steady. 'It's almost time for… ' he stopped unable to complete the sentence, since that would finalize the fact, _he_ would not be with them once they left this world.

True, their journey had come to an end, no doubt that they had saved countless worlds, that they had defeated the one who had ruined so many lives and restored all of the princess's memories but all of this had come at a terrible price.

One of them had to leave the others forever, never to return. He had sacrificed his life to protect the ones he had come to love dearly, so much more than his own life. Today happened to be that particular person's funeral.

Silently he followed the two children down the flight of steps and seated himself next to Syaoran in Yuuko's cherry red convertible. The witch of dimensions had cast a sad glance in his direction but otherwise had remained oblivious to his presence. The white Mokona cried on, shedding tears in silence as the car made its way past the traffic towards the edge of the town.

By the time they reached the cemetery the clouds had caught up with them. It looked like it would rain anytime. Heaving a sad sigh he followed the others out of the car and stood amongst the small crowd as the services began.

Fay let his eyes scan the gathering and was surprised to see a few familiar faces. Watanuki was one of them, the younger one of the hunter brothers- Fuuma- was also in the list.

Everyone was there, hell even the miko princess of Nihon- Tomoyo- was there. Right next to her stood one of her loyal ninjas, Souma and the empress of Japan herself. The two clones of Syaoran and Sakura also stood in the crowd, looking at the proceedings as tears flowed down their cheeks. Everyone, well almost everyone, was crying as the wooden casket was lowered into the ground. Fay missed the presence of Kurogane in that small crowd.

The ceremony was short but it was not due to the fact that the rain had started. No, all of them had stuck around even when the rain had soaked them through. One by one all those who knew him made their way to the freshly covered grave and knelt to pay their respects.

When the storm started to get worse the crowd began to thin. Fay made his way over to the grave with Yuuko, Syaoran, Sakura and the two clones. Yuuko exchanged a few words of sad sympathy with them before taking her leave asking the children to come along as they would probably catch a cold in the rain.

The clones and Sakura followed her out of the graveyard but Syaoran remained behind, standing next to him.

'Fay-san.' The boy spoke once the headstone was put in place and the workers had left. Fay cocked his head to one side and looked at him. The boy was crying openly now, 'I just don't understand. Why?'

'Love can make one do crazy things Syaoran-kun,' he replied quietly.

For sometime Syaoran stood there, fists clenched as his body was wracked with sobs until he finally turned around and left, leaving Fay alone to stand beside the grave.

After what seemed like ages, he heard someone approach him but Fay did not turn around to face the newcomer, whoever it was would show himself once he stepped next to him.

'Mage…' the emotionless and detached voice of Kurogane spoke from behind him.

'Y-yes Kuro-tan?' Fay spoke in a slightly surprised tone; he had not expected the ninja to show up. After all who could blame him for not wanting to come to an idiot's funeral? He chanced a looked to his side to see a very depressed looking Kurogane standing next to him, his hand clasped around what appeared to be a single bar of chocolate. A very BIG bar of chocolate at that.

'I once said that I hated cowards who threw away their lives as if they meant nothing at all.' He said in a soft voice.

'I was one of those people back then,' Fay nodded.

'I still hate you, you know.' Kurogane continued, 'but you're not one of those people anymore.'

This revelation shocked Fay. He had expected Kurogane to hate him for what he had done. He had thrown it all away. Just like that. Just the way Kurogane had warned him not to. Although given the circumstances he did not have much of a choice.

'In the start you were just a stupid pain in the ass.' Kurogane sighed, 'what with that fake grin of yours... but after Celes you changed. I… I never thought it would end like this.'

Fay turned around to face his crimson eyed friend.

'Ironic isn't it?' Kurogane chuckled darkly, 'you changed so much; you even began to care for you own life… but still… in the end I guess you were just a moron.'

'Kuro-tan I…' Fay tired to speak but the words were caught in his throat. Kurogane moved forward and crouched next to the gravestone.

'To think that I would miss your stupid nicknames,' he whispered softly, 'the kid and the princess are going back to Clow. She is heart-broken you know, that girl, she can't stand the thought of leaving you here. The manju bun will be going with them too, I think, so that she can come visit.

'The kid is just as much depressed. That look in his eye… It's just so…' He clenched his fist in anger and punched the ground, 'damn it Fay! Why did you have to become that shield? Why did you take on that bastard's attack?'

'It was the only way Kurogane.' Fay sighed softly as he looked up at the clouds.

'I'm going back to Nihon with Tomoyo-hime tomorrow… I just thought I would… I know you loved this sugary crap,' Kurogane croaked as he placed the chocolate bar near the head stone, hastily wiping his eyes as he stood up, 'Ugh! I must have caught something in my eye.' he mumbled, 'You'd probably have never let me live it down but you _know_ I don't cry.'

'I know Kurgz.' Fay nodded, trying to hide a melancholic smile, 'big bad ninjas don't cry.'

'I'll come to see you again before I leave, okay?' he said as he turned on his heels and started to hurry out of the cemetery. 'Tomoyo-hime wanted to see me.'

'Okay Kuro-puu.' Fay smiled sadly as he watched his receding back. He stood that way for a while before a feminine voice brought him out of his reverie.

'Hello again Yuuko-san.' Fay flashed her a bright grin but the witch continued to look at him solemnly. 'I was wondering when you would show up.'

'I have come to fulfill Sakura's wish,' Yuuko informed him.

'And what wish would that be?' Fay cocked his head to one side.

'The wish for you to be happy.' Yuuko replied simply.

'And the price?' Fay asked warily, if there arose a need he would stop her doing whatever it was she had in mind, his princess did not have to pay for him.

'Oh but you already know of the price.' Yuuko said as that playful smirk of hers slid back in place.

'I'm afraid I don't,' he shook his head.

'That child gave up her power to see you,' Yuuko sighed as she looked up at the sky. The clouds were beginning to part now.

'I will eventually find my way to the other side and be happy. She does not have to do this.' Fay said stubbornly, 'you should return the price Yuuko-san.'

'Of course she doesn't have to do it.' Yuuko spoke softly, 'but the princess _wants _to do this. Think of it as a parting gift.' She said looking at him.

'Fine.' Fay sighed as he glanced at the headstone one last time before turning around to face her.

Yuuko raised her hand and a magic circle appeared beneath Fay's feet. Just as his intangible for began to disappear in wisps of multi-colored smoke spiraling about his body, he spoke one last time, 'tell Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun and Kuro-tan I said thank you for everything.'

Yuuko nodded her head just as the last parts of his body were enveloped in smoke. A single tear slid down her pale cheek as she spoke out loud, red eyes staring in the distance.

'Rest in peace, Yuui.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**A/N: errr… looks at you all glaring angrily in my direction. I have no idea why I always kill my favorite character so don't come after me with your… hey wait a second point that pitch fork in some other direction. It can hurt some one.**_

…

_**Oh! Its only for hurting me, huh? I guess that's okay then… no wait a second! Say what?!**_

_**Yikes. Fay save me!**_

_**Fay: erm I just vanished from the face of this earth. How can I come to save you?**_

_**Me: I don't know. Just do something and saaaave meeee…. (runs off in the distance with an angry mob at her heels.)**_

_**Fay: (mumbles) I can't do anything if I'm a ghost. Nobody can even see me.**_

_**Yuuko: ahem.**_

_**Fay: okay nobody but Yuuko can see me.**_

_**P.S. in case if you are wondering why Watanuki couldn't see him then it's because his wish to stop witnessing supernatural stuff was fulfilled by Yuuko since his price was paid.**_

_**Also due to the major writers block (glares in the direction of the wooden block) I can't seem to write down any of the chapters of my ongoing multi-chaptered fics but don't worry "I'm still alive people and once I get rid of the **_**block **_**I **_**will **_**finish those stories." The block eeps and vanishes from sight.**_

_**(turns around to see the angry mob has caught up.) I guess I should get going now. Bye bye. Don't forget to leave a review or two.**_


End file.
